


Who Lives in a Pineapple Under the Sea?

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The pirate thing is weird enough, Vance is definitely not telling the other Greasers about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Lives in a Pineapple Under the Sea?

“ _The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Absorbing our world, February 6 th!”_

Vance let out a loud squeak, and Ricky raised an eyebrow at him.

“Dude, you a’right?”

“Yep!” Vance assured, voice unusually high. “Yep! Perfectly fine! No problems whatsoever!”

He sank down on the couch and crossed his arms, cheeks red. Vance wasn’t about to tell either of them that he had been waiting for this movie to come out for almost ten years; and he certainly wasn’t going to tell them that he planned on blackmailing Ethan Robinson into seeing it with him.

_Serves him right, freakin’ ninja-freak._

-End


End file.
